Fall with you 2 times
by ledochorz
Summary: Yukinoshita becoming cat! But rather than she shrinking, her souls is trapped inside a cat body. With no option to choose from, she need to depend on the person she saw as a rotten bean. But, she never knew that this become a way to knew him better. The other side of him revealed and her heart start to waver. (One shot)


**Fall with you two times.**

 **By: Ledochorz**

During a lunch time on certain day, Yukinoshita Yukino encounter with a black cat. Like a cat that attracted to friskies, Yukino followed the cat until entering the gym store room. She goes near to the cat and give pat on it.

"It is must be good become a cat. I do not need to think anything about my family."

"nyaaa~"

Suddenly Yukino is struck by a headache and sleepiness.

"My eyes….feel really sleepy…my head is hurt….what happe-"

Yukino loss her conscious. The moment she wakes up she looks at the person infront of her. That is her body. Lying unconscious.

"nyaaaa!nyaaaa! nyaaaa!(What! What happen to me? What is this pawn? I become a cat?!)

"Nyaa!(help me!)"

She then run out from the gym room. By a twitst of fate, she encounter with Hikigaya. He as usual sit at his special place to eat lunch alone.

"A cat? Hey kitty, what's wrong with you? Are you hungry? Here. "

"Nyaa!nyaa!nyaaaa!( I don't eat on the floor! What did you take me for huh!? Hikkifrogy!)

She run back to the gym storage room. But Hikigaya followed that cat without she knowing it.

"Ooii. Kitty. Where are you?"

Entering the store room, Hikigaya sees a silhouette of a girl lying on the floor. Closing his distance Hikigaya realise that she is Yukino.

"No way. Ooii! Yukinoshita! Wake up! Hey! "

Lie...why did he looks worry? He said that he doesn't care others but why?...

"Damn! Phone! Where is my phone's. Here it is. Yuigahama-yuigahama-yuu-"

"Hello! Yuigahama! Please find Hiratsuka Sensei right now and bring her to infirmary. We have an emergency here!"

Lifting Yukino in princess carry, Hikigaya bring her to the infirmary.

"Alright cat, i don't know who you are but.. you just save one of my acquaintance so I will take care of you. Now follow me."

After that Hiratsuka-sensei call an ambulance to bring Yukinoshita to the hospital.

Hikigaya Hachiman take care of the black cat and name her Kuroneko. The reason why he do that is because she is the one that show Hikigaya the place that Yukinoshita Yukino faint.

* * *

After that day…..8 years have passed and Yukinoshita Yukino still does not wake up yet. She still in comatose and the doctor said that she had a mysterious disease.

"Hikki… I have a bad news… Yuminon mom's said that she want disowned Yukinon. It is cruel…why did this happen to her… I..I.."

"I already expected this thing will come sooner or later. That woman is really selfish. Don't worry Yuigahama. I will take care of her."

"Why did you still care about her Hikki?"

"Because she same like me. "

After that Hikigaya Hachiman continues to take care Yukino for another 2 years. However she still do not show any sign of wake up.

Outside his house, Hikigaya sit on a chair in his lawn while patting Kuroneko on his lap.

"Ney, Kuroneko, did you know that people say that Yukinoshi-…..no…she not Yukinoshita anymore…Yukino….yes..her name is Yukino. Did you know that people say that Yukino is very thin, her hair is dried and messy and she is very skinny like a corpse…"

"…nyaaaa…(I know all of it.)"

"But you know….for me….she just like some beauty that fell asleep because of curse. For me, she still have a silky raven black hair that stunning and shinning when the sun rays on it. She still has a porcelain white skin that pure and charming for those who's seen her. For me…. She still a beauty like the first time I meet her in the clubroom.

"…..nyaaa..(Thanks Hikigaya-kun)" She feel really sleepy. Same like the moment her soul trapped inside the cat. **_Looks like the time for me to go...thanks for everything Hikigaya-kun._**

"Kuroneko?...hey...Kuroneko...hey...Kuroneko!"

That cat leave her last breath in his lap. On that night, Hikigaya release all the feelings that pent-up from his heart. He is crying like a little girl. Sobbing while hugging his little friends corpse in his arms.

Next day morning. After he buried the cats bodies, he go straight to the hospital where Yukinoshita is.

"...Hey Yukinoshita, wake up. You are the one that say wanted to change the world. If you sleeping like a log, how come you do it?"

a miracle had happened... Yukinoshita's fingers move a bit.

"It's not like you to give up like this Yukinoshita. 10 years….its is fucking 10 years you are sleeping without doing nothing. Just wake up right now and show me what you got."

"...I...I know...wh...what...I must...to..." Opening her eyes slowly Yukino look straight at Hachiman's eyes.

"came close to me...please" While his eyes are watering without he realizing it, Hikigaya move closer to Yukino.

"E-erm! Yu-yu-yukinoshita! W-what did y-you doing?!"

"What? Is it wrong? Is it wrong to hug a person that cared for me. "

Now I realize... I don't need perfect person to be with me. I just want someone that see me for who me are. Not from where I come. Someone that approved my ability rather that people that only give expectations without consideration. And the most important things is... I want someone that never give up on me. Be by my side when I'm needed. Correcting me when I'm wrong and...treat me like a normal girl. Not like some high class lady.

He is different than others. Because he is different... I fall in love with him without I realized.

"Pat me. Please."

* * *

After that I was admitted for rehabilitation. Hikigaya-kun is always there to support me in giving me some push for getting better. From time to time, he talks to me about a black cat that he took under his care during my comatose times. How he glad to meet her, his daily days and how painful he feels when she suddenly passed away on his lap. He also brings me to the grave where his small friend is rest for eternity. He might never knew it, but the person inside that cat is me actually.

He also helps me in getting my high school diploma. From what I heard from him that he now is a teacher in Sobu High and a part-time editor for his best friend.

He said that he is glad Yui married with his best friend, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru-kun. He is glad that both his friend managed to get happiness. By the way, he said that Zaimokuza is successful novelist and his novels manage to adapted to anime. Yui on the other hand is a popular voice actor. Both of them seeing each other during set and spend some times together until the day Zaimokuza proposed to her. His chuunibyou disease is also had been cured from what Hikigaya had inform me.

My graduation day has arrived, and as expected, I was one of that get the highest marks in my year but I said to the other teacher that I do not want giving any speech. Yui come to my graduation day bringing together her husband and her daughter. Her daughter now is 4 years old.

"Are these really okay Yui?"

"Go for it Hikki!"

"Uncle fight!"

"Good luck Hachiman."

For the first time in few years, I saw Hikigaya so stift.

There is something wrong with Hikigaya-kun. I think I know what is it. A proposal maybe.

Ano…A…erm…a…Yu…Yu-Yukino…wou-would you-"

Because waiting for him to say it takes some times, so I will just go for my answer.

"Yes."

"-ma-married-"

"Yes."

"m-me."

"How many times I need to say YES Hikigaya-kun?"

"Of course you would not want to be with- huh? What?!"

"I hope your ears are not deaf Hikideaf-kun!"

* * *

 **Few years later:**

"Mama look! That puppy grabs a bread from that dustbin."

"Just ignored it Yuki. The puppy need it to survived."

"But mama, look! The puppy give the bread to the black kitten!"

It same like me and hikigaya-no…he is my husband now. It really same like Hachiman and me. Both of us are hurt, abandoned and alone. We are seeking each other warmth even though our worlds are different. However, I'm glad that I find him.

"Hachiman, is it okay if we take those two as our family."

He just smile. Then…

"Yuki, Let's bring them to our home. "

"Waaaah! Is it okay papa! Yay!"

Hachiman lift both of puppy and kitten and put them on his chest.

"From this moment they are our family."

"I love you papa!"

 **Author note:**

 **Thanks for reading. Danm you short story talent! Give me back my series skills! My grammar is suck but I NEVER CARE. I will just write.**

 **PS: Yukinoshita have a very high dignity even though have been trapped inside a cat.**


End file.
